girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-11-24 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/128961.html ...try to think like a diabolical, paranoid, amoral meglomaniac. ...Where would you put it?]" --Agatha Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Well seems like Agatha chose the right person to think like one .Agathahetrodyne 04:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, perhaps she should be a little more concerned about that... --Undomelin 06:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, it's a good start that Agatha recognizes what he is. Argadi 13:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait, how did the dingbots find the room? If they had already found it (by, say, following cables and drilling some little tunnels wherever the cables went into walls), couldn't they have given Agatha a heads-up? Are those the same primes that just rode the devil dog, or did Queenie make a second pair of them? Also, there's still the question of what was to prevent Zola from using the Library map, if the crypt system "Can you at least give me a map to where you're broken?" "Of course." "Of course no— What? You can? "Yes, but only once you reach the Master's library. Until then you are on your own. If you get captured, I'll not make it easy on that false Heterodyne girl to find me." The implication is that the crypt system thought that if Zola captured Agatha, and forced out of Agatha the fact that there was a map in the library, that piece of information would not be as dangerous in Zola's hands as knowledge of the actual location of the critical damaged area would be. This seems to suggest that the crypt system thought either that Zola wouldn't be able to find the map, that she wouldn't able to activate the map, that she wouldn't be able to interpret the map, that she'd be incapable of finding the secret door, or that the library was harder to get to (while the traps were still active) than the damaged area itself. (The room that was just opened may be an important node along an import cord in the castle's "nervous system", but might not be where the crucial damage separating the castle systems is.) I originally thought the crypt system would be able to speak to Agatha in the library. (It's possible it could have before Agatha Fra Pelagatti's Lion). Zola might not be able to interpret the map on her own, but the crypt system already knew Zola had sparks working for her. So, what was the particular aspect of the map that the crypt system thought Agatha could manage, but Zola couldn't? --Undomelin 06:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : I think the answer is that the castle entity was expecting to recognize and speak to Agatha when she showed up in the library, and there was no concern about the entity confusing Agatha and Zola. Argadi 13:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Your answer may well be that Agatha has control over the prisoners currently sentenced to work on repairs to Castle Heterodyne. The Castle certainly knows Agatha's ancestors and their ability to inspire loyalty. It would have expected Agatha to inspire the same kinds of loyalties in the prisoners as the old Heterodynes would have inspired. It should be obvious by now that the main Heterodyne strength is the ability inspire loyalty in their followers for good or evil. The only aspect of Zola's character that prevents Zola from being a full-blown spark is her inability to inspire loyalty--save possibly in Gil. There must be a reasonable explanation of her power over Gilgamesh Wolfenbach--something we do not yet know about. I wonder what the key to his misplaced loyalty is. Surely she is not his first. The boy is probably still a virgin, given the setting of the story and Gil's nature. :Speaking of Gil... isn't he still stuck in the plant? --Mea v4 18:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Yep, but I'm sure we'll get an update on his digestive problem by the end of volume XII. (There are many other missing characters we need to worry about, like the Geisters and clank-Lucrezia.) Argadi 20:31, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how the dingbots found this particular room, but I would not be surprised to learn that they have already begun repairs to the damage they found in it. They seem to have a fifth sense about Agatha's desires and respond with pro-active intelligence. Billy Catringer 08:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice hammer! Forget being the Storm King, he should upgrade to Tarvek: God of Thunder. Werewolfboy 05:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hah! I wonder if they intended that as a subtle joke (Of course there's also the more overt joke of the "It's Hammer time" inscription.) Speaking of thunder potential, a couple of frames later, Tarvek holds a submachine gun blunderbuss in what doesn't seem like a very smart direction. :On another note entirely, to everyone who celebrates it, happy Thanksgiving! --Undomelin 17:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page